A variety of nose protectors are known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,813 and 4,674,133 describe nose protectors that can be used without attachment to eyewear such as sunglasses, prescription eyeglasses, etc. Both devices require an adhesive on the underside that attaches directly to the nose skin. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,813 specifies ventilation by through-pores and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,133 specifies a breathable material, each of these devices would trap heat and be uncomfortable. Sweat and skin oils would decrease the ability of the adhesive to stick to the skin. Facial movements such as wrinkling the nose while squinting might cause the device to detach. The adhesive and, in addition, the sunblocker of U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,133 could cause irritation, mottling, allergic rash, pimples or other complexion problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,875 describes a nose and lip protecting apparatus to be suspended from eyeglasses. The nose and lip shields are connected by a hinge assembly and the lip shield may be detached. The device may be uncomfortable because the lip shield protrudes into the mouth, and may as well be cumbersome or unattractive. The device does not attach firmly to the glasses and may be dislodged by an active wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,191 describes a sun shield for the nose that is secured by a pair of inwardly extending tongues of springy material that clasp the bridge of the nose. As recited earlier, such direct contact with the wearer's face may irritate the skin at the attachment points, may cause discomfort and sweating, and may be easily dislodged, even by facial movements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,561 and 4,786,159 describe nose protectors that require attachment to particular types of eyeglasses. The glasses and nose protector described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,561 have complementary lug-like projections and apertures at the bridge that snap together to secure the device. Standard glasses or goggles lacking projections or apertures are generally not suitable for use with this nose protector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,159 describes a pair of eyeglasses with two positions at which the nose protector can be attached, preferably by a snap fastener. In one position the nose protector covers the wearer's nose, and in the other it is stowed beneath the glasses at the bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,818 describes a nose protector that suspends from the bridge of glasses by spring hook-like members. It is relatively complicated in that it cannot be manufactured in one piece, but requires the separate construction of the shield and the hooks, followed by their attachment.
The nose protectors described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,973 and 2,233,698 can be constructed in a single piece. However, they require curving hooks or flanges for attachment to glasses and therefore cannot be constructed from flat material. In addition, their methods of attachment allow for easy dislodgement of the device by an active wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,354 describes a nose protector that can be formed from a single piece of flat material. However, the device requires an assembly process involving folds, tabs and slots, which produces a cumbersome and unattractive end-product.